I Wont Last A Day Without You
by AnimeTasha
Summary: It’s hard to be happy and supportive for someone so close when there’s a chance of losing them. “I won’t last a day without you…”


**A/N:** Well I have no idea where this came from or why I wrote it…

I just got some new music off Lime Wire; Utada Hikaru, The Brilliant Green, etc.

But when I heard Utada Hikaru and Shiina Ringo's 'I Wont Last A Day Without You' I had to work it into this one-shot some how xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other then the plot and my OC!

* * *

**Key**

_Blah_ singing in Mika's case, and talking for Kazu at the end

_**Blah**_ the song its self, its playing while they talk and such…

* * *

**I Won't Last A Day Without You…**

"_Day after day I must face a world of strangers_

_Where I don't belong_

_I'm not that strong_

_It's nice to know that there's someone_

_I can turn to_

_Who will always care,_

_You're always there_

_When there's no getting over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_But I won't last a day without you_

_So many times when the city seems to be_

_Without a friendly face_

_A lonely place_

_It's nice to know that you'll be there if_

_I need you_

_And you'll always smile_

_It's all worthwhile_" Mika sang walking into the park and over to a swing were she was sitting right now.

Thankfully it was Sunday, the one day a week she got off from school, damn her for being in a school that only allowed one day a week off. Many of the Japanese schools were like that. With one earphone in her ear she swang back and forth slowly as she sang. Mika was waiting for her best friend; a blonde, AT riding teen and speaking of the Devil, he had just arrived. Gliding over and around a few of the child he stopped before her without looking to have broken a sweat.

"So what's so important that you wanted me to meet you here?" a slightly annoyed Kazu asked Mika, who was smiling with joy.

"I've been asked to make a demo CD to submit to a local record label!" stated Mika as she practically flew from her seat on the swing.

"_**When there's no getting over that rainbow**_

_**When my smallest of dreams won't come true**_

_**I can take all the madness the world has to give**_

_**But I won't last a day without you**_"

Kazu looked to his childhood friend in surprise. He couldn't believe it! Mika was close to achieving her dream of becoming a known singer!! He was so happy for her that he smiled. But then a thought hit him and that smile dropped. If she signed with the record label there was a chance he would lose her. The one person who knows him more then anyone else.

"I'm happy for you…" Kazu said slowly and blankly, this did not go a miss to Mika.

Looking at him with confusion and a small frown she questioned him, "Kazu…what's wrong? You're not happy for me?"

Kazu, noticing the frown upon Mika's face, shook his head quickly lying 'no! Of course I am!' But Mika wasn't buying it. And she found herself beginning to think Kazu was jealous of her. But why? Kazu has been living his dream for almost a year now! Being an AT rider who can fly is Kazu's dream! Not to mention he learned a few things from the Flame King and that could even lead to him becoming the Flame King later on!!

"_**Touch me and I end up singing**_

_**Troubles seem to up and disappear**_

_**You touch me with the love you're bringing**_

_**I can't really lose when you're near (when you're near)**_

_**When you're near, my love**_"

"Kazu…why aren't you happy for me? I'm happy for you and support you through all your choices" she stated beginning to walk away from the swings with him following slowly behind, "I had my doubts on things, like your decision on joining a gang and even your AT team, but I still supported you and did all the things to make you happy! So why can't you do it for me!?"

Stopping abruptly, Mika turned to face Kazu, who did all he could to stop before gliding right into her. Looking into her eyes Kazu could see she was upset, angry and hurt. And suddenly he felt guilty. Kazu knew throughout their friendship Mika had done many things for him, even though she didn't want too, but he had never returned it. But now he had a chance too, yet he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to lose his best friend and secret love.

"_**If all my friends**_

_**Have forgotten half their promises**_

_**They're not unkind**_

_**Just hard to find**_

_**One look at you and**_

_**I know that I could learn to live**_

_**Without the rest,**_

_**I found the best**_"

Closing his eyes and then opening them, Kazu took a good look at his best friend. She was dressed to suit herself; small heels covered her feet with punk-rock black and white striped leg warmers covered her legs and half of the tight skinny leg jeans, they were a black denim, a simple random band-T and long sleeve light faded red jacket covered her top half. Across her chest sat her trusty messenger bag with a bunny skull design and in her ear was that earphone to her iPod. Mika had changed over the years; clothing, hair and body. Being a teenager her body was maturing, and like all teenagers, Mika's hair wasn't all natural anymore. There were different colours, bright and faded. His best friend was changing and so was he. Things weren't like they use to be.

"Mika…I'm sorry" Kazu looked down at his AT's, "I should be supporting you like you have for me…but I can't".

"You can't?! Why!?" she demanded, more then asked, clearly she was surprised and hurt by this.

"_**When there's no getting over that rainbow**_

_**When my smallest of dreams won't come true**_

_**I can take all the madness the world has to give**_

_**But I won't last a day without you**_"

"Because…I don't think I can be happy and supportive of this. I know I should but I can't" he paused, "things will be different and I don't really want that. I like spending time with you and if you sign with that label I…we won't spend time together anymore!"

Mika was at first stunned before it changed to anger, "what? Oh I see, because you have got you're somewhat achieved dream you don't want me to achieve mine!?"

"No!" Kazu quickly said looking to her, "I want you too…but I just don't want to have to wait around for weeks or months to see my best friend".

"Really? Kazu…we've known each other since we were little and I hate going two days without seeing you let alone a week or a month! Things can be worked out and we will still see each other no matter what! This is my dream! Singing is my life!!"

"_**When there's no getting over that rainbow**_

_**When my smallest of dreams won't come true**_

_**I can take all the madness the world has to give**_

_**But I won't last a day without you**_"

As much as he wanted to believe her, Kazu knew it would start out like Mika said but in the end he would be pushed to the side till she wanted him around. He wasn't going to take that. As much as he loved her, Kazu wouldn't take that kind of friendship. Shaking his head he told her exactly that.

"Mika you say that now but what about when, and if, you go on tour? You will be gone for who knows how long!"

"I know but you can come with me!"

"No, I have my friends…my team mates to think about"

"Then I can ring you whenever! Whatever it takes to talk with you!!"

Kazu sighed, he was beginning to get annoyed with both her ideas and how she seemed to think they would solve things. Not that he didn't agree with phone calls, but in the long run it would just become annoying, less calls and then totally forgotten.

"Kazu…I know your just making excuses, so please…tell me the real reason why you aren't happy for me?" she asked softly looking at him with most soft yet slightly serious face, "don't you want to be my friend anymore?"

Placing his hands deep in his pockets Kazu pushed back his pride before answering, "I want to be your friend and I want to be happy for you Mika…but it's hard for me. We've known each other for like ever and I don't want to lose any time without you! When I'm with you I feel like everything is right with the world, yes that was lame and all, but it's true. You make everything, to me, great! I guess I'm actually saying…"

Mika looked at Kazu with a look that told him to go on. She was intrigued to know what he actually thought and felt. This was the first time she would get an actual answer. Even as kids Kazu never told her the truth or remotely the truth.

"_I won't last a day without you..._" seven simple worlds came from his mouth, and it was even in time with the song from her iPod, which she had forgotten to turn off.


End file.
